Night Out
by hookedonreading
Summary: Tamsin and Kenzi are bored so they went out. This one was a request.


_**Hello! This is one-shot fic. We've being seeing Tamsin/Kenzi friendship so it's time to give them some attention. This was a request…so Alyssa I hope you like it…Let me know okay. Enjoy!**_

-x-x-

Tamsin and Kenzi were sitting on the couch doing nothing on a Saturday night. Bo took Tamera to see a move and the two of them had nothing to do unless than get drunk.

- I'm bored! – complains Kenzi

- That makes two of us. – agree Tamsin

- We should do something. – call Kenzi

- Wanna go to the Dal?

- No! God! No. – protest Kenzi – We just go to the Dal. Don't get me wrong… I love free drinks, but I tired of the Dal.

- Let Trick hear you say that. – Tamsin laugh – Well I know a place…we can go there if you up to a little trip.

- Hell yes blonde.

- Okay than. – Tamsin says and get up

The trip took about an hour. They were out of the town almost in the woods. Kenzi could see a few low lights and some low folk music echoed between the trees. Tamsin parked her truck and got out with Kenzi following her. A few more steps and they were in a clearing. The lights that Kenzi has saw were actually fixtures that were hanging on strings for all the clearing. A few rustics' tables were spread around and a band was playing. The place wasn't full but the people there were certainly having fun.

- Wow! – says Kenzi – It's pretty cool. I didn't know you liked places like this.

- There are a lot of things you don't know about me. - Tamsin smirk - Let's grab a table.

They choose a table next to some trees in the corner.

- Soooo…will you tell me how you found this place, because is obvious is not a fae place.

- No is not a fae place. – Tamsin nodded – Was by chance a little after Bo and I found you. I was in bad mood and when I'm that way I just want to drive away and well was what I did.

- Good evening. What I can bring to you girls? – says the waitress giving them the menu.

- I don't know. – says Kenzi – What do you suggest Tam Tam?

- Two special cocktail and two burgers. – says Tamsin

- Okay. Your drinks will be here in a minute or two. – the waitress says smiling at Tamsin and walking away. Kenzi laughs

- What? – asks Tamsin

- That girl is so into you. – she says with a little smile

- Let her be.

- What? You will tell me that she's not your type? – tease Kenzi

- No. – Tamsin laugh

- Uh…so what's your type Tammys? – plays Kenzi

- Oh you know…eyes both brown and blue, heart strong and gentle, lustful yet virtuous…she wasn't supposed to be real.

- Well she is.

- And I am lucky for have her. – Tamsin smile.

- Indeed my friend.

- Here's your drink. – says the waitress and severs them their drinks – Enjoy it. – she says and once again smile to Tamsin and start to live.

- Okaaay I will talk to her. – says Kenzi and goes after the girl. – Excuse me lady. – she calls and the girl turns around to face her.

- Can I help you? – she asks

- Actually I am the one who can help you. – she says and point to Tamsin – I know you have a crush on my friend over there. – the girl blushes – And I can't blame you she's fucking hot…but she's already taken.

- I beg your pardon. – says the waitress looking Kenzi up and down

- If you look at her right hand you will see a wedding ring there.

The girl looked and saw the ring then she looked to Kenzi's right hand.

- I don't see any ring on your hand. – she finally says

- That's because I'm not her wife. I'm the best friend and the girl who's trying to save that cute little ass of yours.

- Save my ass?

- You see, her wife is not the kind who talks, she acts. And trust me you will not want to know what she's capable of.

- I guess I will take my chances. – she says and Kensi laughs

- Honey you have none. But don't say that I didn't warning you. – Kenzi says and walks back to her table.

- Did you scare her away? – asks Tamsin

- No. I guess I will have to bring Bo here to do the job.

- Don't let her eats the girl alive, okay? – Tamsin laugh

- I will try. – Kenzi says and sip her drink – Now let's talk about you my favorite Valkyrie.

- What about me?

- Everything. I don't know much about you and you married to my best…so start to talk.

- Okay…uh…what exactly you want to know?

- I don't know…let's start with…where were you born?

- Asgard. A long time ago.

- So you have always been a Valkyrie?

- Yes. Us Valkyries are trained since our first steps. We're raised to be great warriors; to fight and protect Asgard.

- Hum…so all about Asgard is true?

- Yes.

- Cool. How long did you lived there?

- Until my third reborn. Then I went to Asia, England, China, USA, and at least here.

- Wow. You didn't go to Russia?

- Not yet.

- Shame. – she says and Tamsin laughs – Okay. Oh, Bo told me that you speak Greek and I heard you speak Valerian, what others languages you can speak?

- Spanish, Germany, Russian, French, Portuguese and Latin.

- Holy shit. Dude you almost a Google Translate. – Kenzi says and once again Tamsin laughs.

- Well I have many skills.

- What other skills you have besides kick asses and been a bad ass Valkyrie?

- Hum…I'm good at cook as you know, I know how to fix cars …hum I can draw and… - she looked at where the band was and got up – Come. – she says to Kenzi and begins to walk to the band.

- Tam Tam what are you doing? – asks Kenzi following her

- Hey buddy. – she say to the piano man – Do you mind if a takeover for a minute?

- No at all. – he says with a smile and give his place to Tamsin who take's it

- You asked for my skills…well here it is. – she says and begin to play a sweet melody

- You can play the freaking piano? – Kenzi almost yell – Dude you're like a multifunctional computer.

- Well…- Tamsin slimed and sang – "_I dare you to let me be the one and only I promise I'm worth it to hold in your arms. So come on and give the chance to prove I'm the one who can walk that mail until the end start." _

- Anw…you're so cute.

- I'm not cute. – she says and finish the song – Come. Let's go back to our table.

They ate, drank and laughed for more than two hours. Tamsin answered more of Kenzi's questions and Kenzi told her about her childhood and the problems she went through.

- Just so you know, if I had met you back there I would never let anyone mess with you.

- Yeah?

- Yeah…I would have kicked their asses real good.

They both laughed and Kenzi's phone biped.

_I'm home and you're not here. Where are you? And where's my wife? – B_

- What is it? – asks Tamsin

- Bo.

- Well I think is time to go home than. – Tamsin gets up and goes pay the bill.

_Tammy is with me. Don't worry we're going home. See ya soon. – K_

- Hey – syas the waitress that served them when Tamsin was going back to Kenzi – Already going?

- Yep. – Tamsin says only

- Hum…can you give me your phone? – the girl says

- Why would I do that?

- Well I like you…maybe we could go out some time. – the girl says with a smile.

- Don't get me wrong okay, but I don't want to get out with you. – she took her phone and show its wallpaper to the girl. It was a picture of her with Bo and Tamera. – See…this is my wife and my baby girl, you really think I would trade it for a night with you? I don't think so. Thank you for your services.

Tamsin says and walk out the restaurant with Kenzi. They entry the truck and Tamsin starts to drive them home.

- Did you scared her? – Kenzi asks

- Yep.

- Damn Tams. How did you do it?

- It only took a picture of Bo and she was out.

- Oh you're good. – Kenzi says smiling

- This I am.

- We should do it again you know. You and me. We do a great team.

- Yes, we do.

They ride home letting behead their little peaceful place.

THE END


End file.
